fairytaildofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Imachi vs Saigone, Raktaka, Ormadin, Misstress, Bob Edwards, Maydorn, Savage
Vorgeschichte Misstress soll mit 50 Mann einen verdächtigen Stützpunkt untersuchen und trifft in diesem auf Imachi, den damaligen Anführer von Black Swort Zerk. Sofort wird dieser umstellt und Misstress gibt diese Erkenntnis über Übertragungslakryma an das Hauptquatier weiter, die alle verfügbaren Kommandanten ausschicken. Derweil soll Misstress Imachi vom fliehen abhalten, daher wendet sie ihre Körpereinschränkungsmagie an und fesselt Imachis Arme so auf den Rücken. Doch dieser bleibt unbeeindruckt und sprengt die Fesseln durch das Ausströmen von Magischer Power. Misstress scheint zunächst erschrocken, doch ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf ihre Lippen und plötzlich erscheint eine Barriere um Imachi, welche die Regeln: "Wer Lebens, Handflächen oder Illusionsmagie anwendet bekommt keine Luft mehr." besitzt. Misstress sagt nun, dass der erste Angriff nur eine Ablenkung war, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Doch Imachi hebt einfach seine Hand und fragt Misstress, ob sie wirklich denke, dass er so schwach wie sie sei, nur weil sie einst den gleichen Rang bekleideten, worauf die Barriere verschwindet. Misstress befiehlt nun geschockt das Feuer von allen Seiten zu eröffnen, doch Imachi pariert alle Strähle mit seiner Handflächenmagie, worauf er beginnt unter den Rittern der Einheit schrecklich zu wüten. Bis die Kommandenten ankommen sind 20 von ihnen Gefallen und Imachi immer noch unversehrt. Kampf Als Erstes greift Savage, Imachi mit seinem Stab an, welcher den Angriff mit seiner Hand ohne sichtliche Mühe blockt. Anschließend meint er auch noch das solche Angriffe sinnlos seien, doch Savage sagt, er habe Imachi angegriffen, um ihn nicht die Illusionsmagie benutzen zu lassen. Imachi bemerkt daraufhin, dass Ormadin ihn derweil von der Seite angegriffen hat. Jedoch prallt der Schlag an einem von ihm erschaffenen Monster namens Al Ma Sil ab. Nachdem Savage und Imachi ihre Klingen gekreuzt haben, sprechen sie darüber, dass es zwei Dinge gibt, weswegen ein Runenritter seine Waffe zieht. Aus Pflichtgefühl oder aus Hass. Jemand, der dies aus letzterem Grund tut, ist es nicht wert, Kommandant zu sein. Imachi meint, es sei amüsant, dass Savage, derjenige, der am meisten Hass für ihn hegt, dies sagt. Ihr Gespräch wird durch Ormadin unterbrochen, welcher Imachi abermals angreift, dieser entkommt aber mittels Sprung nach hinten. Ormadin meint, er sei gelangeweilt, wenn der Sprechende keine hübsche Frau sei. Savage kann seine Gefühle nicht mehr kontrollieren und verspricht, Imachi zu töten, auch, wenn er dann nicht mehr wert ist, ein Kommandant zu sein. Ormadin ermahnt ihn, daraufhin sich doch etwas zu beruhigen. Der junge Kommandant sagt, er würde Imachi so stark unter Druck setzen, dass er keine Chance haben wird, die Absolute Illusion einzusetzen. Daraufhin greift er Imachi mit Drachen-Hagel-Blume an und erzeugt eine Art Schockwelle aus Eis, welcher Aizen jedoch mit Leichtigkeit entkommt. Doch auf einmal wird Aizen von zwei gigantischen Magiestrählen von beiden Seiten angegriffen, dennoch entkommt Imachi durch die Schnelligkeit Al Ma Sils. Auf einmal wird Maydorns Stab mit einem Schlag der Handflächenmagie entzweigetrennt. Imachi nennt es naiv, ihn mit roher Kraft vernichten zu wollen und will Maydorn erklären, was "wahre" Kraft bedeutet. Bob Edwards und Raktaka greifen nun mit ihren Stäben Imachi an, der diese jedoch mit seiner Handflächenmagie zerstört. Vor Schmerz schreiend, greift Raktaka ihren Gegner wutentbrannt an. Doch dieser benötigt nur drei schnelle Schläge, um Raktaka mit einem zu Boden zu zwingen. Misstress und Maydorn wollen Aizen keine Ruhe gönnen und greifen ihn gleich danach von hinten an, doch Al Ma Sil packt Maydorns Waffe mit einer Hand, zieht ihn an sich heran und besiegt ihn durch seine Schnelligkeit. Derweil bemerkt Pluto, welcher eine lange Zeit als Zuschauer fungiert, dass die Runen-Ritter Imachis Kräfte absolut falsch verstehen. Absolute Illusion ist zwar zweifellos eine starke Fähigkeit, doch Imachis Stärke ist viel höher als nur dies - und auch viel höher als das Verstehen eines normalen Sterblichen. Danach benutzt Imachi Garzrork, welcher als riesiges Monster erscheint und Bob Edwards, trotz Teleportation und Muskelmagie in einer Selbstzerstörung besiegt. Misstress beobachtet geschockt, wie seine Kameraden einer nach dem anderen zu Boden gezwungen werden, obwohl Imachi sich nicht einmal richtig anzustrengen scheint. Als nächstes tritt Savage mit Eisflügeln gegen Imachi an und greift mit Tausendjähriges Eisgefängnis seinen Gegner an, dieser wird zunächst Eingeschlossen, jedoch befrit er sich, indem er Bakuh beschwört, welcher das Eisgefängnis einfach durchbricht. Auf einmal taucht Seniorkommandant Sobek direkt vor Imachi auf, um Kommandant gegen Kommandant gegen ihn anzutreten. Imachi bemerkt, dass es irrsinnig für jemanden wie Sobek ist, ihm direkt gegenüberzutreten, statt ihn aus einem blinden Winkel anzugreifen. Nach einer kurzen Disskusion benutzt Sobek einen Magiestrahl von bis dahin unbekannter Größe. Als dieser seinen Arm gegen Sobek benutzen will, wird sein Arm auf einmal festgefroren - von Savage, welcher in den Kampf eingegriffen hat. Der Strahl rast auf Aizen zu und trifft ihn auch, jedoch ist Imachi unverletzt, geschweige denn tot. Imachi hat einfach die Dämonin Kryta, um den Angriff zu negieren. Doch dies ist noch nicht alles - von hinten taucht der verletzte Maydorn aus Imachis Schatten auf und durchbohrt seinen Gegner. Da Imachi nun in doppelter Gefangenschaft ist, will Savage ihm nun mit seinem Eisschwert den Rest geben und stürmt auf ihn zu. Doch Imachi bricht im letzten Moment aus dem Eis und macht sich bereit, den Angriff zu blocken, ohne zu wissen, dass es bereits zu spät ist - Raktaka hält mit ihrer dämonischen Stärke seine Arme. Imachi schautsich um und entdeckt, dass Kryta und Bakuh vernichtet wurden, allein Al Ma Sil befindet sich im Kampf mit 30 Rittern. Mit seinem Schwert stösst Savage seinem Gegner mitten durch die Brust. Imachi greift sich an die Brust und sackt mit einem Fluch zusammen. Die Ritter können ihr Glück kaum fassen - die Kommandanten haben Imachi tatsächlich getötet! Nur Al Ma Sil benimmt sich eigenartig, da sie nach dem Tod Imachis eigentlich verschwinden müsste. Auf einmal schreit Misstress die Ritter an und fragt, was sie eigentlich tun. Auf einmal sieht man statt dem toten Imachi Al Ma Sil, welche Savages Schwert durch die Brust stecken hat. Die Kommandanten sind geschockt, besonders Savage. Es wird klar, dass Imachi Absolute Illusion benutzt hat, um zu entkommen. Savage fragt Imachi verbissen, wie lange er es schon benutzt hat. Daraufhin antwortet Imachi mit der Gegenfrage, wie lange Savage schon denkt, dass er es nicht benutzt, denn all seine Gegner haben während des Kampfes bereits mehrere Male auf seine Hände gesehen. Imachi setzt mit einem bösen Lächeln auf den Lippen Nemesis ein und die Kommandanten sind von der Magischen Power geschockt. Sobek fängt sich als erster und Befiehlt den anderen den Rückzug. Nachdem die anderen beginnen mittels Saigones Teleportation zu fliehen sprengt Sobek sich mittels Selbstzerstörungsmagie selbst. Was er nicht weis, ist, dass Imachi durch die Nemesis Monster geschützt wird. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Schlacht Kategorie:I Kategorie:Black Swort Zerk Kategorie:Imachi Kategorie:Runenritter